Existing power distribution panels typically include a set of input terminals interconnected to a set of output power distribution terminals to distribute power from a power source to one or more pieces of equipment (e.g., telecommunications equipment) at an installation. These power distribution panels include the connection terminals on one side of the panel, with circuit protection elements (e.g., fuses or circuit breakers) mounted on an opposite side of the panel. In such arrangements, the connection blocks are connected to the circuit protection elements by wiring passing through the panel. In some cases, alarm circuits are included, and are used to generate a notification signal in case one of the circuit protection elements is tripped/blown. In some cases, connection terminals and circuit protection elements can be included on the same side of the panel as well.
This panel design has a variety of disadvantages. For example, such panels typically include a complex wiring arrangement passing through the body of the panel that is used to interconnect the circuit protection elements and terminals, as well as the alarm or control circuitry included in the panel. Furthermore, the mounting arrangement for each circuit protection element typically involves a screw-type mount for installing the circuit protection element, which can be time consuming in either installation or replacement circumstances. Additionally, because of the specific mounting sizes and layouts of typical power panels, exchanging of components, including circuit protection devices or circuitry, can be difficult.
For these and other reasons, improvements to existing electrical circuit panels are desirable.